September 11th: 9 years later
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Alfred is having a hard time focusing at the meeting because of the date. Can Arthur help console him? UsUk if you use a magnifying glass. Sorry, I FAIL at summaries. Rated T to be safe. Italy and America will give hugs for reviews


Alfred looked around the World Meeting. He sat there, remembering the events from 9 years ago that day come rushing back to his mind. Tears pricked his eyes, but he hid them well. Germany's shouting brought him out of his world.

"America! Are you listening?" Germany barked, glaring at him.

The sandy blonde nodded quietly, not bothering to make any witty remarks. Everyone paused, waiting for America to say something. Finally, Italy said something.

"Ve~ America, are you okay? Usually you have a better comeback than that…" the brunette said worriedly before being hushed by the German beside him.

America nodded, forgetting where he was. Ever since September 11, 2001, a day of great tragedy, America had visited the former site of the Twin Towers, now called Ground Zero, bringing flowers for the dead and their families. If Franklin Delano Roosevelt would have been alive to witness it, he would agree that it would be a second day on infamy. He could feel his very heart aching at the remembrance. The planes, the burning buildings, the poor citizens… his people, all being slaughtered by extremists. His hands gripped the table tighter, causing Canada to politely point that out to America. The sandy blonde nodded to his brother, who looked rather worried. Strangely enough, England suggested a caffeine break and everyone dispersed. America sat quietly, not moving from his spot. England noticed this and went out to get himself some tea and America some coffee. Without saying a word, England placed the steaming cup of coffee in front of America, who seemed distracted. England's eyebrows furrowed. It was a nice day out. It certainly was a fine day for a picnic at the park. England looked over at the calander and froze. He had forgotten today was September the 11th. Today was a day of mourning for Alfred and his country. _No wonder he wasn't focused… _England sat next to his ex colony, looking at him worriedly.

"You okay, twat?" England asked jokingly.

America shook his head and his voice shook as he spoke, "N-No…"

"Date got you down?" England asked.

"I _should_ be with my kids, my people! Oh, New York… Damn! I'm such a terrible father…" America muttered, covering his face with his hands.

All England could do was watch and shoo people away as the strong nation broke down. From afar, Japan saw America's breakdown and had a flashback to World War Two, when his nation dropped a bomb on Pearl Harbor. America had been angrier than anything, but it was different from the carefree, lazy and loudmouthed America everyone was used to. The only country England let console America was Italy, who was good at that sort of thing. Even Germany seemed nicer to him after everything was explained. The meeting ended early and America headed out first, but England grabbed his arm.

"I… want…. to… go with you…" England said, holding his sleeve tightly.

"England… It's really not worth it…" America said, feeling a little eased by the fact that someone cared, but trying to keep himself as far from everyone as possible.

"Yes, it is. Dammit, I'm going with you and you're going to like it!" England demanded, hopping in the passenger's side.

America sighed, "No arguing with you, huh, Iggy?"

"You twat. Don't call me that! Arthur, please." England insisted, blushing a little at America's ridiculous nickname for him.

"Fine. _Artie_…" Alfred teased, trying to make himself be in higher spirits.

England glared at America and they drove to New York City. It was quiet on the drive there. America was uncharacteristically quiet. When they reached their destination, they got out of the car and stood for a moment, staring at the skyline. Alfred sighed wistfully and Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. They slowly approached the grounds, where, even after 9 years, everything was still in ruins. Arthur noticed some fire trucks and police squads parked nearby. _I guess they came to pay tribute to their fallen brothers. _Two years after it first happened, Alfred finally explained to Arthur what had happened. Arthur couldn't imagine what it would be like; to have the people in the plane die, then thousands more of people die in the buildings and thousands more of those who were rescuing people. There were many bouquets of flowers around now and Arthur noticed Alfred blinking a lot. Arthur was about to ask what was wrong when Alfred started to cry. England froze. The last time he had seen America cry was during the Revolution. Arthur went over to Alfred, giving him a comforting hug. As if the Englishman was the only thing to keep him alive, Alfred clung to Arthur as he sobbed. The Englishman rubbed his former brother's back softly to comfort him. When America stopped bawling, he stepped away from England and walked over to the center of the ruins and placed the flowers in his shaking hands on the ground. Blue eyes were pools of sadness and hands were leaves still attached to the branch in the wind, shaking. Arthur watched the scene, wanting to forever banish the picture of Alfred sobbing and breaking down in his presence from his mind forever. America said it himself, how can a great and powerful nation show weakness when mercilessly attacked? They can't. They must keep their sufferings suppressed. Forever. America walked back over to England and the two headed back to the car quietly. Tears rolled silently down Alfred's cheeks.

"Arthur… Thank you…" he whispered, as he turned the ignition and started the car.

The other nodded quietly. Not a word was spoken on the way home. Arthur was sure Alfred had not taken a breath since they had left Ground Zero. When they arrived back in Philadelphia, where the World Meeting was taking place the coming week, Alfred dropped Arthur off at his hotel. America gave England a wistful smile before driving off to his house that he shared with his son, William (Pennsylvania). Arthur got up to his hotel room and saw all his bags on his bed. It was then that he realized that the past could never be changed. Alfred had suffered greatly and he could never be truly happy… Until the day that time healed his broken soul…


End file.
